


Date

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Morrian [1]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story!<br/>Morra finally asks out Brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am late in publishing this! This had to exist! AU where Brain does not betray Morra, nor did he have a thing for Piper.

It has been a a few months since Senator Morra and Brian have been working together. They've had their moments.  
-  
It was dusk when Brian was walking home. To set the view, Brian was tired, and craving coffee; so Brian went to the nearest Starbucks. As he ordered, he received a text.  
  
212-326-7899  
  
Home  
  
Brian questioned it for a minute. And thought that it was either Sands or Morra, and went straight home after getting his cup of coffee.  
-  
"Hello?" Brian called out as he entered the flat. He shut the door and looked back. It was senator Morra.  
  
"Hey..." Brian greeted awkwardly as he set down his keys and took of a sweater.  
  
"Hello Brian." Morra replied, before a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey," Brian repeated. "So what's up?" He asked as he walked over to Morra, who was sitting at the dinning room.  
  
Morra hesitated. "You." He stated as he looked at Brian. Blue eye to blue eye. Brian gave him a confused look, with a confused smile.  
  
"What about me?" Brian asked as he sat in front of Morra.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked. Brain looked even more worried, and confused.  
  
Brain swallowed, "I don't know, can I get a guess?"  
  
Morra gave him a charming smile before continuing. "You have been a flirt."  
  
Brian now looked even more worried, but also had a smug smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have been messing with me. We've been doing this for too long." Morra stated. "We've been playing games for too long."  
  
Brain breaths. "...and?"  
  
"And I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner one of these days." Morra stated. Brain immediately looked straight at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, before he looked surprised, then blushed.  
  
"Do you mean like...a date?"  
  
Morra sighed, and looked at Brian reassuringly before answering.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
  
Brain smiled.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Great." He stated before standing up. "I'll see you, Brian." He added before smiling at him one more time, and leaving.  
  
Brian stood there. Absolutely confused, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short, I know. Oh well! Please comment!  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple


End file.
